


Beam Me Up

by RubyDreamer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Liam and Louis are married, M/M, and yea, i don't even know what happened, it's kinda AU bc 1D is over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyDreamer/pseuds/RubyDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He prays that he will make it in time, just to see Liam breathing one last time… Or to watch him wake up, which he really hopes will happen because who would want their husband to die?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beam Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Louis or Liam...otherwise I wouldn't write fanfiction about them right?  
> and this is based on the song Beam Me Up by P!nk (listen to it while reading or don't... but check it out)

Wow, Louis thinks, is this really the end?

He drops the phone he was holding in his hand on the floor, couldn’t believe the words he just heard from Liam's mom. This can’t be his goodbye. Not like this. He can’t breathe, with this news, no he has to get on a plane as fast as he can to be with his loved one as soon as possible. Why did he have to leave Liam alone, when he really wouldn’t have needed too? Louis could have just gone on vacation later, but no, he had to go at this time. Stupid Liam for telling him it would be okay to leave.

Louis doesn’t even think about it as he throws all of his clothes in his suitcase, takes it and drags it to a car that takes him to the airport. He prays that he will make it in time, just to see Liam breathing one last time… Or to watch him wake up, which he really hopes will happen because who would want their husband to die?

He jumps out of the car, the suitcase in his hand he runs to the gate to check in for the flight to Wolverhampton. Louis makes it just in time before the gates close. He gets as fast as he can in his seat and prays to everyone who might hear him that he will be on time.

During the whole plane ride he is restless, he keeps on bumping up and down in his seat, can't sleep. Even though he flies for nine hours he can't keep his eyes closed for too long, too afraid to lose his husband, any second he could get a call telling him that he was too slow, that he didn't make it in time. That's why he just can't sleep. Not in this situation.

He keeps on bouncing in his seat, it seems like forever for him until the plane finally lands in Wolverhampton. As soon as he is allowed to stand up he is on his feet and runs out of the plane, thank god he didn't take any big suitcases with him, just a tiny one where he threw all of his clothes into and he was able to take it to the plane. Yay for him not having to wait an hour until he could get his suitcase. He runs towards a taxi and tells the driver to take him to the hospital as fast as he can.

He throws the money at the driver as he arrives, jumps out of the car and runs towards the door. Louis rushes to the front desk and is greeted by a friendly nurse.

"Hello, darling. How can I help you?" She smiles at him.

"I am here for Liam Paylinson." he replies and tries his best to sound nice.

"Oh, only family members are aloud."

"He is my husband, am I not family or what?" Yup, his patience just run out of that door.

"Sorry, my dear. His room is number 107, on the second floor. Just take the elevator and follow the signs." She still tries to smile at him, but that smile shows that even she knows that Liam is not in a good shape at all.

He breathes out a thanks as he tries to walk, but quickly fails and starts to run towards Liam's room. Louis waits for the elevator, takes his place in it as it arrives and then drives up into the second floor, he follows the signs to the right corridor and finds room 107. he takes a deep breath as he slowly opens the door. He waits for someone to say something, but nothing comes out of the room. A nurse walks by him,

“Hey, he is asleep right now, so you won’t get an answer. Am I allowed to ask who you are, because not everyone is allowed in here.” She smiles at him.

Not able to take it anymore, Louis chokes out a small hushed, “Husband” before he breaks completely.

“Oh, darling. Go in then, he will be happy to see you when he wakes up.” She squeezes him before she opens the door to let him in. He nods a thank you at her, she gives him a tight smile as she closes the door behind him.

He can’t even look at Liam, seeing him like this just breaks his heart even more. Liam is hooked up to all of these machines that keep him alive, Karen said that they will have to turn everything off as soon as they said goodbye, because Liam's results still didn’t show any good changes. The older boy pulls a chair next to Liam's bed and takes his hand. Louis starts to quietly cry into Liam's sheets, and hopes that he won’t wake the sleeping man with his weeping. A few hours or minutes later, Louis can’t tell, a soft tugging on his hair makes him look up. Right into the eyes of his husband.

“Hey, Lou. Stop crying, please.” Liam starts to stroke the older's hair, “It won’t change anything and I hate seeing you like this.”

_Louis smiles weakly, wipes his tears and answers: “Sorry, darling. I just couldn’t stop them anymore. I love you so much.”_

_“Don’t you dare to say goodbye to me now! We will get through this, I will get out of this shit hole and then we can adopt a bunch of babies. Don’t say fucking goodbye to me, not now nor ever.” Liam twists his hand out of Louis’ hair and lets it fall down on his chest, at the action he lets out a groan, because well it hurts to hit your broken ribs._

_“You and I both know that you won’t be able to walk out of these doors anymore. So shut up and let me fucking say goodbye. Because I love you and I will never forgive you if you don’t let me say goodbye. I will remember you, okay I know you won’t get any better. Jesus, look at you, you already look dead. So let me fucking say goodbye if I want to.” By the end of little speech Louis breaks down crying again._

_“Fuck! I’m sorry. You are right. I don’t even know what I look like or why I am thinking that I will make it out of here. Only these machines are keeping me alive, without their help I won’t be able to breathe anymore. I fucking know that I will die, okay? I just don’t want you to remember me like this. I want you to remember me healthy not looking dead, according to you. I love you too, Louis, so much it hurts. Please never forget that._

_Remember me, as your loving husband, keep me in your heart. But please don’t weep over me forever, go out and find someone who can love you as much as I love you. I don’t want you to die alone. I will wait in heaven for you even when you find someone new. I will love you until the day you die and come and join me and then fall for you all over again. I will never forget the way you always found a way to make me smile, no matter what. No, stop crying please.” Liam starts to wipe away Louis’ tears, “Please I love you, don’t ever think otherwise.”_

_Louis leans into Liam's hand, “I love you too, so much it hurts. I just flew nine hours just so I can see you again before you get lifted into the earth and never come back up again. I don’t want to see you there Liam. I really don’t, I wish I could somehow make you healthy again and make you stay here. I wish I could… I don’t wanna lose you so soon. But I have to. I don’t know why, but I do. I love you and always will.”_

Well that’s how Louis wishes it would have gone, but it didn’t…

After a moment of silents Louis speaks up, “I’m sorry that…” He lets out a sigh before he continues to speak, “I wasn’t here-“

“Stop” Liam’s breathing gets a little harder and a machine starts to beep that he is hooked up to, but only for a few seconds before it stops again and Liam catches his breath again. “It’s not really your fault that I ended up here.”

“But.. I went away and” Another sigh, “this happened.” Louis gestures with his hands to the machines and Liams hospital bed. “If I wouldn’t –“

“Shut up, it’s not your fault it was a drunk driver” Liam winces as he tries to sit up, Louis gets up from the seat next to the bed to help Liam up. He can’t really sit up, because of all the wires leaving his upper body, but he does it anyway.

“I just… I should have never left you alone here…”

“Louis, if you would have stayed. Who knows what could have happened then?” Liam sadly smiles down at this husband.

“I… You’re right.” Louis smiley back with tears in his eyes, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too. Now come here and give me one last kiss.” Liam wipes away his own tears and Louis leans closer to kiss him. The kiss is sweet, full of love, tastes like salt… Bittersweet somehow, but it feels like their wedding kiss. Just this time they are saying goodbye instead of hello to a new life. They pull away too soon, but Liam's lungs can’t take much more than a few seconds of kissing. They somehow awkwardly manage to squeeze Louis onto the hospital bed and spend the rest of the night stealing kisses from each other and enjoying the company that will end way too soon.

It’s a week later as Louis looks at the ground where Liam's body disappears into, no this can’t be real, but sadly it is. Louis hears everyone quietly talking around him, about Liam, about how he used to be. This can’t be his reality from now on, people talking about Liam like he isn’t here anymore, but he isn’t coming back, not this time. Liam would never just leave Louis alone, never. He promised, didn’t he?

Louis looks up from the ground, and sees him standing there, looking at him, it feels like time freezes around him, he doesn’t hear the talking anymore, he doesn’t hear the music that is playing a soft waltz anymore, he just sees Liam staring at him from over there, right there in front of his own grave, waiting. Waiting for Louis to join him in the future, not too soon. Liam smiles at him and waves, the ghosts mouths ‘I love you’ before it disappears again. Louis wipes away a single tear that has managed to slip out of his eye as he turns around to face the people behind him.

It doesn’t hurt anymore, after a while, Louis somehow gets used to the feeling that he can’t turn over at night and feel Liam around him. He gets used to being home alone, used to making his own tea and only one cup not two, he gets used to the feeling of not being in love anymore. But that’s it, he gets used to it, not over it. He needs something, or someone to save him.

Can’t someone let him see Liam for just a minute, and let them hold his face again? He would be so happy, just he is sick of this. He fights, he does, he doesn’t stop being there for the other boys, or the fans or his family. But he doesn’t want to do this anymore. He wants to have whatever weighs him down to be lifted of his shoulders, so he can be his happy self again. Is that really too much to ask?

He sighs as he puts his coat and shoes on. He locks the door behind himself, turns around and puts the key in his pocket. Louis looks up in the sky to see some black birds soaring around in it, how pretty they are and what nice life they must have.

Their last goodbye, barely a whisper between the two, they could hear the beeping of one of the machines begin really loud, Liam knew he wouldn’t make it out alive anymore, he just knew it. He whispered to Louis that he loves him, and that he is sorry and that he will wait for him even if Louis would find someone new when he is gone all over again after they shared their best moments with each other.

Louis shakes his head at the memory and feels a cold shiver run down his spin, he sends a smile up to the sky, knowing it’s Liam sending him some love from above. Just to tell him that everything will be alright.  


He returns from his walk, locks the door again and takes off his shoes. The lonely man makes his way into his bedroom, takes out a candle and lights it. He stares out of the window watching as the sun goes down and the stars come out, he watches. That seems to be everything that he has done lately. He picks out one star, the one that he thinks is the same as everything. He named it Liam. He thinks that is Liam looking down on him, watching his every move, waiting for Louis to start his life again, to fall in love again. But none of this happens… Because Louis doesn’t let anyone else in, he made this promise to himself. That he will die alone, he won’t fall in love again if it’s not with Liam. He won’t let himself be happy, if it’s not with Liam.

Louis does however smile again, when he is around his family or his ex-band mates but nothing inside of him changes. Liam owns his heart and will have it until it stops beating.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting on here... hehe :) hope it was okay? thanks for reading anyway! :D


End file.
